I am Ron Stoppable
by captainkodak1
Summary: Now Ron talks to us.


Kim Possible and all of the character of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own the series of fictions known as the "I am's"

As much as I love the character of Kim Possible, I like Ron. Ron reminds me so much of myself at the age. The bumbler, stumbler, the loser. Yet he never let any of those words stop him for being there when Kim needed him. Yet he needs Kim as much as she needs him. Now Ron comes to speak with us. Kim has left the house to run an errand for her mom, so it is just Ron with us. We have heard from Kim on her views of their relationships with their friends, foes and each other. Now Ron is here to talk to us. So ladies and gentleman, friends of the show again with great honor and pleasure I present.

* * *

**I am Ron Stoppable**

Hey guys, I am Ron Stoppable. It is good to be here and be able to talk to you here at Kim's house. I spend about as much time here at Kim's as I do at my own home. Kim and I would like to thank you for the things you have done for us over the past number of years. We have all had a really great time together. It seems like just yesterday that she and I went on that first mission. Have you been able to try some of the cookies and brownies that I baked? If not try some, I made them special for Kim. She told me that you were coming and she wanted something special for you. She didn't trust herself in the kitchen so she asked me. The double chocolate chocolate chip are her favorites. The macadamia nut ones are Rufus' favorite. Can I get you something to drink? Kim told me at the door she had to go do something for her mom and she would be back as fast as she could. Hopefully, she will be real soon. Maybe after I finish and she gets back we can all go to Beuno Nacho and chow down. I'll get grande sized Nacos for all.

Kim told me that you wanted to know about my family and my friends. Okay, I'll start with my mom and dad. My mom works for a big corporate group that had an office here in Middleton. Luckily, she has never had to move. The company has always wanted her right here in Middleton. Man, I shudder to think of the places they could have sent her. Like some place far away, like Norway, where you would have to eat meat cakes all the time. You know for some reason I seem to hate meat cakes. I have no reason to because to my knowledge I have never had any. Anyway, my mom is really great; she is the one who taught me how to cook. She was so pleased when Rabbi Katz signed my Bar Mitzvah paper. That was after that Hench ring thing. Man, I could have used the muscles once in awhile but Rabbi Katz and Kim showed me that I didn't need muscle to help Kim. My dad has always had good advice when I needed it. He is an actuary. All I can tell you is that he puts values on lives of insurance companies and such. The two of them have been there when I needed them.

I also have an extra family, they are the other Possibles. Yeah, I spend so much time over here that one year Mr. Possible asked his accountant one time is there was a way he could count me as an extra dependant. Mr. Possible seemed to tolerate me, that is until wrestling came on. Then I was one of the family. Mainly because I would join in with he and the twins when a good fight was on. Mrs. Possible was like another mother to me. She was always there with advice and a plate of food. She is really a great cook. She let me borrow the mold to make her human brain meatloaf. I thought I would try it out when the cheer team has the dinner at the end of the year. Of course all the other cheerleaders except Kim and Bonnie would be in on the joke. I can't wait to uncover that masterpiece right in front of Kim and Bonnie. BOOYAH! The twins are the brothers I never had. We always had a great time together. But recently they have become a pain. They keep spying on Kim and me. But well I guess brothers will be brothers.

Rufus, my pet and best all around pal. He lives in my pocket. I got him for a pet because my dad is allergic to fur. Rufus loves to chow down and nacos and tacos. We eat at Beuno Nacho all the time. He goes on all the missions and several times has helped us beat the villain. He has even saved us a couple of times. Of course some people freak a little when that see that pink hairless body of his. Kim calls him "good little naked mole rat." He gets in the places that Kim and I could not go. One time he got zapped by this funky machine that made him a genius. He and I faked it so everyone thought that I was the genius. That didn't go over real well and Kim had to rescue me that time like she has so many times. One time Kim and I had to infiltrate a dog show and the dog we were supposed to use got sick. I uh.. don't seem to remember what happened to make the uh.. dog sick. But we used Rufus as a fake dog. It worked or at least we thought it did. We ended up getting caught but Rufus saved the day again. Then there was the time that DNAmy got hold of Rufus and Mr. Barkin and used her genetic zipper on them and made them into some type of creature. Kim and I were able to change them back but Rufus got Mr. Barkin clothes. That was a scary sight. We had to get one of Amy's robes and some slippers for him, but we made it out okay. Rufus always was my best friend.

I although never really had a lot of people friends except Kim. I am lucky to have a couple of real good friends though. The first is Monique. She is a good friend of Kim's also. Monique and I met right after she and Kim did. I found out that she liked wrestling and a friendship was born then and there. She also likes Mexican food from Bueno Nacho. She and I have staged burrito eating races at time to time much to Kim's disgust and discomfort. Mon and I love to watch Kim's face as we scarf down our burritos. It is so funny to watch Kim's expressions. Monique has been a true friend and had been there when I needed an extra friend. I know that she and Kim talk a lot so I can get some help on how Kim is feeling when she won't tell me. Monique didn't help me much when Kim was crushing on me because of that stupid moodulator thing. Here I was trying to hide from Kim and Monique just stood there joking with me. She said later I was "green and freaked". I never figured out if she was calling me green because I had the pickle suit on or that this is the first time I really had a girl after me. No matter what I was freaked.

My other friend is Felix. Felix is the best basketball player and zombie basher there is. He is my best friend and we do a great deal together. We have almost weekly basketball games. Sometimes Kim joins in and sometimes not. Felix has all the best video games and we have our game night. Once I think Kim sort of felt like she was being left out and tried to join in. Well that did not work too well but the three of us made it through. Felix is one of Kim and I's friends who have actually have assisted us on a mission. Felix has helped on two different missions. He really helped and actually saved Kim and I. Both the times he helped us we were taking on this Motor Ed dude. Seriously that dude needed some help. Serious help mentally and with his hair. Seriously. Yep, Felix really helped both times. Oh, I didn't mention that Felix is in a wheelchair. It doesn't seem to bother him and it doesn't bother me. It gave Kim a fit for a little while. Boy, she sure was funny there when we first met Felix. She was so self conscious about Felix she kept embarrassing herself. She finally realized that Felix was just a regular guy.

Wade Load is an alright dude. He has helped Kim and me out of a lot of bad situations. Wade makes all of our equipment and takes care of all of our communications and takes cares of all of our rides and arrangements. He does this all from his room at his house. He has never really left his room as far as I know. He is the best at what he does. I think we really shocked the poor guy that time Kim had chased me all over the school and finally caught me in front of our lockers. He just happened to come online when she had started to kiss me. I think he nearly fried some of his equipment when he spit his coke all over the place.

The Middleton cheerleaders. Well, in a way they are my friends. At least they tolerate me better than most. Tara is real special though. Boy, I will remember that kiss she gave me after that first time at Wannaweep. I could have melted right there. We never went out but she was always a good friend. All cheerleaders were not real happy when I asked Kim about being part of the cheer team as mascot. Even Kim was not real happy. But after they saw me in my routine they gradually accepted me even helped me. Of course of all the cheerleaders I have had to deal with there was always Bonnie. Now Bonnie can be real mean. I know she puts me down all the time and she gives Kim an absolute fit. I guess in ways one of my jobs as mascot was to keep Bonnie and Kim from killing each other. The other cheerleaders steered clear when those two went at it, so I normally just stuck my nose in the fight when ever I needed to break those two up.

Yori, wow, Yori. She was the only one who really had faith in me no matter what. She had more faith in me than Kim. But I remember the time when Kim finally met Yori. Well, Yori had come for my help with a mission and I helped her, but on the way to help her, we ran into Kim. I then introduced Kim to Yori. I have never ever seen Kim look at me that way. Well, I knew that I needed to be somewhere else, so I made a quick exit. Yori and I went on the mission but soon Kim had tracked us down, thinking the Yori was working for the other side. Well, I had to tell Kim everything about Yori and the school. Kim calmed down after that. I think she later even started to like Yori. I found our later from Monique and Wade that Kim was totally jealous of Yori. Wow, Kim jealous over someone being with me. I know one thing later Yori gave me another kiss, this time in front of Kim. Wow, the expression on Kim's face. I should have known that something was going on with Kim. But I don't know about girls. Augh.

There were a lot of other folks out there who helped or were friends at least for a short time. Zita was a friend for awhile but she was so wrapped up in the Everlot game things never went very far. Mr. Barkin, haha, friend right. He was always on my case giving me extra homework or having to go to detention. Josh Mankey and I were really never friends but he was always nice to me. I don't know if he just wanted to be or stay on Kim's good side.

Kim and I had to face a lot of weird villains and situations over the years of our missions. Let me see there was Drakken and Shego, Gill, DNAmy, Monkeyfist, Killigan, those weird knights, that wild lady doing all those crazy stunts, the Jackal dude that ruined that fight, Frugal Lucre, and Motor Ed. Gill and Monkeyfist were like arch enemies to me. They were like my personal villains. Got that Ron Stoppable has two personal villains, Booyah. Gill, I can never remember his last name, was some dude from that summer at Camp Wannaweep. He liked swimming and I didn't. I liked crafts and he didn't so we traded times. We didn't know that the water would cause him to mutate. Well, it did and he blamed me for it. So he trapped the cheer team in camp. He even stuck Kim to a tree with some goop. So I had to take him on. Rufus and I took him on and beat him. Then later everyone thought he had been cured but he changed back and started trouble again. That time I jumped into this pool of muck and changed myself into a giant beaver. That time Kim, Bonnie and Mr. Barkin helped me catch Gill and put him out of business. Monkeyfist is one of my arch enemies almost by mistake. I had gone on a mission alone because Kim had to stay home with her cousin Larry. Well, I got hit by this funky beam that gave me mystical monkey powers, so I was able to just about take on Monkeyfist one on one. With Rufus's help I was able to beat Monkeyfist. He kept popping up every once in awhile but at least he did know my name once in awhile.

DNAmy didn't give us too much trouble really. Just the first time when Kim and I were on the school ski trip. Poor Kim, her folks went as chaperones and that just about did Kim in. It did work out for the best. That was the time that DNAmy used that zipper thing on him and Mr. Barkin. The second time was when Drakken teamed up with DNAmy. That didn't go well for them either; Kim and I were able to beat them. Killigan showed up a couple of times. That first time I didn't know who was really fighting who. Kim and Killigan or Kim and that Will do dude. I seen Kim mad before but when Will took all the credit for the mission I thought Kim would blow a fuse. It didn't matter to me, Kim normally got all the credit anyway so for me it didn't really make a difference. Frugal Lucre tried to take over the world through my favorite place in the world. Smarty Mart, the best shopping place anywhere. We had to go shopping there when Kim sorta lost her pants during a mission. Actually, alligator nearly got her but got her pants. She had to wear this big shirt till we could get to Smarty Mart to get and get her some clothes. This guy had put some code on a code of Vienna sausages to cause damage to all the computers. Motor Ed, now that dude has some serious issues. Hair issues for one, seriously, this guy goes nuts anytime something happens to his hair. The two fights we had with Motor Ed were the ones where Felix helped us. He always called Kim "Red" and called me the "skinny dude". We found out the Motor Ed is Drakken's cousin. Is that not weird.

There was one time that I went to try and help this recluse guy feel better. Well, he wasn't real nice but Rufus and I went in anyway. Soon Rufus and I found ourselves in the basement and realized it was the base of the Fearless Ferret. Well the dude let me get into his costume and I went out skulking. There was some stinky guy who thought I was the real Ferret and kept chasing me all over the place. Kim at the same time was also following me. She found out that the dude North that I went to see was the actor who played the Ferret on a trash TV show. He had made the whole lair so he could relive his glory days. Well anyway, I ended up in the ceiling of the Middleton Convention Center with this stinky skunk guy. He had plans to stink up the whole place. Kim came and tried to help but the stinky dude gassed her and she fainted. I got free and using her grapple gun got us to the floor. I laid her down so she would be okay. As I laid her down I noticed something. She was a very pretty girl and her skin was so soft. Wait, I am getting weirded out over by my best friend. Well, I saved the day that time and Kim gave me a hug that I will remember. It sure felt good to have her arms around me. She sure smelled good. Hmmm… like strawberries. Least she smelled better than that stinky dude.

Then there was always Drakken and Shego. They were the one's we had to deal with most of the time. Drakken would always come up with some nutty plan and Shego would try and help make it work. Kim and I would go in, Kim would fight Shego, and I would goof up, destroy or mess up Drakken's plan. He and Shego would run. Man I can't even think of the times we beat Drakken and Shego. One time though, although I don't remember a lot, Drakken and I changed place being evil. Everyone told me I was a good villain. They said Shego was even scared of me. Booyah! Shego was scared of me! Thing is when I was evil, I caught Kim and chained her up. I even called her by her full name. I don't know what freaked her out more; me being such a good villain or me calling her by her full name. Well, all this time Drakken had been real good. He helped fix the helmet that started all this trouble in the first place. He put the helmet on me and we switched back to our normal selves. Kim actually went with me to my cousin's wedding after that. We didn't really call it a date but we had a good time. Drakken and Shego were always there trying something new.

Then came the time when Kim got the moodulator stuck to her from the crazy professors lab. On the way out I picked up this thing I thought was the Kimmunicator, it turned out to be the control unit for the moodulator. What we didn't know at the time but Shego had gotten one stuck to her also. Now both of them were under the control of these things. Well I was playing with this control thinking it was some video game not knowing I was changing Kim and Shego emotions on the way. Well Kim really got mad when the control was on anger. She told me I had some "splaning to do" about losing the Kimmunicator. Well somehow the twins got hold of the control and not knowing were really running Kim through a lot of emotions finally it got stuck on Love. Boy of all things I think I could have handled but not that one. Wow, Kim was really doing all these crazy things and chasing me all over school. I thought Bonnie was going to be sick. Well, Kim had chased me down in front of her locker and tricked me into asking her on a date. Wow, the kiss she gave me. I just about passed out. We went out on the date and let me tell the between the talk Mr. Possible gave me and the dress Kim was wearing I just about died. Well, in the end it came out alright. Kim was free of the moodulator and everything was alright. But something had changed between us. I think we started looking at each other differently.

I have spoken about Kim a lot. It is impossible not to mention Kim Possible when I talk about my life. We met way back in Pre-K. These guys were giving her a hard time and I helped her out. Then the guys turned on me and proceeded to pound on me. Then Kim jumped in and stopped them. She has saved my life so many times I cannot count. She has always been my friend. I cannot imagine my life without Kim in it. I don't think I really want to. Although she did lock me in the janitors room that time to catch up with Josh that time. And I did have risk my neck to get the flower to keep her from disappearing while she went out on a date with Mankey. All this time we were growing together. Together we beat all these freaks and villains, and all this time I missed something. Stupid me. I was so caught up with myself and my world I didn't realize something. Kim was growing into a beautiful, loving, caring young lady. When I looked at her all I saw was a friend. I did not see the young lady who had some needs that I was not filling. Apparently somehow Drakken figured something like this out and what came from that was one of the worst times of our lives.

It all started about the time Drakken tried to capture the Japanese toymaker. Kim and I stopped him and came back to Middleton. Later we had to go to some island where Drakken and Shego were trying to get some information from the guy on the island. They ended up getting it and getting away. After that, all the girls were getting excited about the prom. But did I care, no; all I cared about were the changes going on at Bueno Nacho. I didn't see Kim hurting. I was acting like some dumb jerk when I should have been asking her to the prom. Then, this Erik dude showed up. Erik was everything I wasn't apparently to Kim. I tried to keep the two of them apart but I lost. She was so crushing over Erik. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was I was losing my best friend.

Then Drakken kidnapped Kim's dad to get some plans from him. Kim and I got him back but not before I ended up being beat against the floor by some octopus thing. We didn't know then but Drakken had come up with a real complex plan and it had to do with some toys being put out in Bueno Nacho meals. All the kids were going nuts over them. All I saw were changes in my world that I could not handle. I had no idea about the hurt I was causing Kim. Kim tried to talk to me about us up in my tree house, but I was being stubborn. I didn't want things to change. I wanted things back to the way there always were. Kim tried to tell me that both of us were growing up and we needed to face the changes. I couldn't handle or face what was going on.

I had planned to go the prom and lay it out on the line. But I thought of what that might do to our friendship so I just went to Bueno Nacho. I was trying to order when Ned tried to tell me that something was wrong there. But AGAIN, I was wrapped up in my own little pity party world. Then the Diablo toys started to attack and I ran to get Kim. At first the scene at the prom was not good, that was until Kim really called Wade and got the lowdown on the toys. They were really robots and Drakken had made them and distributed them around the world through Bueno Nacho. We went to see Kim's dad to see if there was anything he could do. That is when the robots in Middleton were activated, they grew real big and they really started to tear the place apart. They even fried the bottom of Kim's dress. Boy, she was bummed over that. Kim's folks put rocket motors on my scooter and we used it to escape. When we got to Bueno Nacho, we saw the control antenna coming out of the sign. I used the rocket motor to launch us up on top of the restaurant. The robot chasing us hit the sign and knocked down the antenna and stopped the robot. Then Drakken told Kim he had Erik. She took off for home and got the battle suit she had. We got to BN headquarters and got in. After getting past the sumo ninja, hehe boy did he have a funny voice after I had taken care of him earlier. We ran into Shego. Kim cut lose with the battle suit and man-o-man what a fight. Kim beat Shego and knocked her into a wall. Then Erik showed up. I thought man that's all I need. Kim ran to him all excited and gave him a big hug. I saw him whisper something to Kim, then she jumped a little and I saw electricity jumping all over the place and Kim passed out. Then I realized Erik was ROBOT! I jumped to help Kim, but didn't see Shego was awake. Boy did she ever clothesline me. That one hurt. I saw Erik standing there with Shego, both of them smiling as I passed out.

I woke up tied to some big thing in the BN warehouse. I heard a moan and looked over to see Kim waking up also. She was talking about not being able to see that Erik was a fake. I said "You can't get any faker than a synthodrone." Then I said "OH you kissed a synthodrone." Then Kim said she never kissed him but wanted to. I told her that that was too much information. Then I asked Kim what the plan was. I got the biggest surprise of my life. Kim gave up; she said she had nothing, Drakken had won, he had beaten her and that she should have stayed with babysitting. Well, I got a little mad. I told her that the pity fiesta was over, that Drakken had not won, that Drakken had played her and that it was payback time. Then I told her that there were better guys out there than Erik. Guys that are real for one thing. She looked at me with those wonderful green eyes and asked if I thought there was a guy out there for her. I said "yes out there in here." "Oh really" she said. "Sure" I said "guys like … Rufus" I said as Rufus popped up. I had meant to say me but said Rufus when I saw him. Man, I had that awesome speech just right and I blew it. Stoppable can never catch a break. Kim said. "Rufus? Rufus you can save us." Rufus tried to chew the rope that had me tied but he couldn't. Then Kim saw her backpack, Rufus went and got the laser lipstick and we got free.

We then went and stopped Drakken. Kim knocked over Drakken and got Shego out of the way and jumped over Erik on the way out of the building. Drakken had started his takeover and the tower that controlled all the robots all over the world was outside. All she had to do is shoot this dart thing onto the tower and stop it. Well, I took on Erik while Kim fought with Shego. We all fought for a while and tried to get the dart gun fired at the tower. Erik had knocked me over and made a real bad crack about Rufus, then he disappeared. Kim took a shot at the tower but Erik was there to catch it. Kim told Erik that he should not have made the crack about Rufus. I told him that Rufus held a grudge from the comment he had made earlier. Rufus had hidden on Erik and bit him. This caused Erik to malfunction and when he dropped the dart it hit the tower and fried it. All the robots all over the world stopped where they were. Drakken tried to get away but I stopped him. I told him taking over the world was one thing but he had ruined Bueno Nacho and I told him he was going to pay. He said I couldn't be serious. "Note serious face" I said. I told him say my name and he did. BOOYAH! Well Shego tried to get away, and Kim stopped her. I never felt as good as I did when I closed the door on the police van as it drove off. I turned to Kim and saw that she was looking at me in a funny way. She said "You know Ron we better hurry." "Hurry where" I asked. "You'll see" she said.

We went back home changed into our prom clothes and walked into the prom. Everyone was speechless. Here was Ron Stoppable holding the hand of Kim Possible. Of course Bonnie had something to say about. Something to the effect of that it finally happened that Kim Possible was dating the loser. Then she started with that laugh I hate. Then the whole room exploded into cheers, whistles and applause. It surprised Kim and I, we didn't realize all these folks would be this happy over the two of us together. A very nice song started and Rufus pushed us together. I took Kim's hand and we started to dance. I realized then how much Kim meant to me and that I needed to show it. I realized that I held more woman in my arms than most men would ever dream of having in their lives. Kim was more than a friend. She was a beautiful young lady, who had helped me, stood with me and had been my friend even when I failed her. Then in her time of greatest need, I had the chance to be there for her as she had always been there for me. The next thing I knew Kim had moved closer to me. She had her arms around my neck and her head resting on my shoulder and against my head. Her hair smelled of strawberries. I smiled when I looked over and saw Monique looking like she was about to faint she was so happy. Then I saw Bonnie so mad she could spit nails. Her date Brick was just standing there eating and smiling at Kim and I. Kim stopped and pulled back a little. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. She bowed her head a little and our foreheads touched. She then raised her head and parted her lips. I knew what I wanted to do and apparently she wanted the same thing. Our lips touched in the first full honest kiss. We held it for awhile just enjoying the moment.

So Kim and I are together now. I am learning a little day by day how to care for her. We are learning together as a couple. We had no idea so many people were pulling for us. We may not be the perfect couple; we have already had some disagreements. But I know there is no one in the world I care for more than Kim. I know that if I am going to face life there is no one else in this world I would rather do it with than Kim. I just heard Kim's car so she should be in here in just a minute. Thanks for listening and talking with me. Hi, Kim. I told these fine folks that when you got back we would all go to Bueno Nacho to eat my treat. Now Kimberly don't give me that look. They said our meals and meals of our friends would be free for awhile as thanks for saving the company. Let's take advantage of it. Come here you. Excuse me, folks. I haven't been able to do this today. Yes, Kimberly Ann Possible, I am going to kiss you in front of all these people. MMMMmmmm. BOOOYAH!

* * *

Friends, ladies and gentlemen. I have come to a milestone in the writing of the "I am" series. The fictions on Kim and Ron are done and presented. The long awaited movie has shown. Yet this is not to be the end of the "I am" series. There are still some characters that I have not done and I feel this series would not be complete without doing them. I also plan to go back and write additions to most if not all of the "I am's" that have already been completed. I would like to add to those and possibly put what their views might be on the fact that Kim and Ron are now a couple. Thanks again for your support over these past few months and I hope that these two fictions will be considered an part of Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and the whole gang's story. 


End file.
